


Together

by RazzGamer5



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd P.O.V., Angst, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Muku P.O.V., no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzGamer5/pseuds/RazzGamer5
Summary: The stage. It’s a lovely place, really... It’s a shame you’re so scared of it. Well, you’re not exactly scared of the stage. You’re just scared of what it brings. Being on stage, everyone can see you. That way, you’re...exposed.One mistake, and everything can fall apart. And everyone will see.That’s the way you see things. You don’t want to risk failing everyone again. You can’t. So you just need to be careful. And precise. And perfect.But you can’t be that. You’re just a kid, who likes manga and theater and running! And yet the guilt from your past, and the fear that comes from it, is buried deep inside you. You can’t escape it. None of it; the stress, the guilt, the fear, the sadness...At least not alone, you can’t.
Relationships: Miyoshi Kazunari & Sakisaka Muku
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i like muku [ starts crying ]
> 
> anyways in retrospect i did NOT beta this because i had no time. i wrote this in like two sittings yesterday night and this morning because i have HORRIBLE time management skills so i kinda just .. winged this. sorry if it's not that good but IF YOU'RE SEEING THIS AND ABOUT TO READ THEN I HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!!!!

_ You stand on the stage, feeling all eyes on you. It’s only opening night, but you can’t help but feel that everyone’s judging you. _

_ The stage. It’s a lovely place, really... It’s a shame you’re so scared of it. Well, you’re not exactly scared of the stage. You’re just scared of what it brings. Being on stage, everyone can see you. That way, you’re...exposed. _

_ One mistake, and everything can fall apart. And everyone will see.  _

_ That’s the way you see things. You don’t want to risk failing everyone again. You  _ can’t _. So you just need to be careful. And precise. And perfect. _

_ But you can’t be that. You’re just a kid, who likes manga and theater and running! And yet the guilt from your past, and the fear that comes from it, is buried deep inside you. You can’t escape it. None of it; the stress, the guilt, the fear, the sadness... _

_ At least not alone, you can’t. _

_ But you’ve had enough of bothering people. Worrying everyone around you and hurting the people you care about. You really don’t want (nor need) to ask for help now, you’ve got to get through things yourself. And only with yourself. Bugging people might help, but...you need to prove- Well, prove  _ something _. Prove you’re… Prove that you’re independent! And that you can handle things well all by yourself! _

And what good will that do?

_ That’s- _

\---

“Waa- Mukkun, are you alright? You look like you just had a nightmare!”

“Ah, Kazu-kun, I’m so sorry for worrying you!”

“Nah, don’t be, I was just-”

“I’m just a sh-shriveled up piece of soggy cabbage with no purpose in life…” You curl up in on yourself.

“Mukkun, seriously! You did nothin’ wrong, no need to be sorry,” Kazunari pats your back. “Don’t beat yourself up, seriously. You’re a lot more than you give yourself credit for. You know that?”

“Th-That’s n-not true…”

“Is too! Everyone thinks it but you. Even stubborn ol’ Tenten, though he may not ever show it, or at least not often. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t care!”

“I suppose you’re right…”

“So...do you wanna talk?”

“Talk?” You look up at Kazunari. “About what?”

“I dunno, you seemed real off when you woke up. You had a nightmare or something, didn’t you? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to of course!” He puts his hands up as if he was being accused. “I’m not here to butt into your privacy, man, but I’m worried for you is all.”

Worried. You made another person worry, of course. When will the cycle end… You’re just pathetic, and can’t do anything without messing up and making others worry for you and-

“Mukkun?”

“A-Ah, yeah! I mean. No, it’s- It’s nothing! I-”

“Mukkun, calm down. It’s your birthday for goodness sakes.”

“...It is?”

Kazunari chuckles. “Have you forgotten?”

“Ah- I guess I did forget… W-Well, no use celebrating for someone so stupid and useless like me...who can’t act or-”

“Mukkun!!!” Kazunari exclaims. “I’m telling you, you’re not pathetic, or useless, or any of that negative stuff! You’re a really great actor, I know it. We all do...except for you.”

“S-Sorry… I’m s-”

“Don’t apologize!” Kazunari frowns.

“But I’m-”

“Nuh uh!” Kazunari puts a finger to your lips. “Hey...what if… Hey, Mukkun! Let’s do some etudes.”

“Etudes...now? I- We haven’t even eaten breakfast yet!”

“Okay... well we can grab a snack first, and then get the rest of Summer Troupe to come with us to act!”

“What’s the point of this…”

“Loosen up, Mukkun! If you mess up, we’ll cover for you. And if you fall, we’ll catch you. We know you’d do the same after all. We’re doing this for fun, it’s your birthday! So don’t let all those judgy eyes get to you. 

“Just for this one day? Please?”

_ Kazunari...knows you better than you expected. _

“That’s…”

“We all just want you to be happy acting! And free, yanno? Instead of constantly bashing yourself.”

“Right! We’ve got each others’ backs…!”

“That’s right!” Kazunari grins, patting your back gently. “Let’s go!”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading! 
> 
> twt: @razzgamer5 (all i do is cry there-)


End file.
